The Wish That Formed a Family
by Violet Voltori
Summary: What happens when two wishes change two people's lives? Well Harry and Hermione are about to find out. Takes place the summer before second year. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Harry James Potter waved goodbye to his friends. He just finished his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He walked thought the barrier between platform 9 and 10. Then he went to his aunt and uncle.

Vernon snapped "Hurry up boy. We don't have all day to wait for freaks like you."

Harry put his stuff in the car and got in. When they got home Vernon ordered "Boy go to your cupboard and stay there."

Harry said "You moved me to Dudley's second bedroom last year."

Vernon snapped "Don't talk back boy."

Then Vernon grabbed Harry's hair and shoved him in the cupboard. Then he locked the door.

Inside the cupboard Harry rubbed his head and got up off the floor.

Then he asked "Uncle Vernon can I have dinner?"

Vernon opened the cupboard door and hit Harry. Then he said "No you worthless little freak."

Then Vernon shut and locked the door again.

Harry sat on his bed and said "I wish I had a family that loved me."

Then a bright light flashed and Harry disappeared.

* * *

After saying goodbye to her friends, Hermione looked for her parents. When she didn't see them she became worried.

Then a police officer came up to her and asked "Are you Hermione Granger?"

Hermione said "Yes."

"I'm sorry but your parents got into a car crash and they didn't survive."

Hermione felt tears roll down her cheeks. She couldn't believe her parents are dead.

She asked "C C Can I go home and what's going to happen to me now?"

"You can stay at your house tonight and we will talk about what to do tomorrow."

Hermione nodded and got in the police car. When they got to Hermione's house they went inside. Hermione went to her room. When she got there she got a picture of her parents. She got into her bed and hugged the picture close to her chest.

Then she whispered "I wish I could have a new family."

Then a bright light flashed and Hermione disappeared.

Author's note

What do you think?

What do you think happened to Harry and Hermione?

R and R


	2. Arival

Arrival

Harry woke up. He saw a blue sky with white clouds. Harry thought _I'm not in my cupboard. Where am I?_ He stood up and looked at his body. He gasped in shock. He was a lion! A yellow and brown lion. He looked around and tried to find out where hi is. He saw lots of grass and trees. He thought_ I'm dreaming. Soon I will wake up in my cupboard._ Then Harry ran head first into a tree, trying to wake himself up.

* * *

Hermione woke up and looked around. She recognized the area from a book she read. How did she get in the Africa savanna? She was in her room last night. She walked to a near by watering hole and looked at her reflection. She saw a cream colored lion cub staring back at her. She thought _I'm a lion! How did that happen?_ Then she saw another cub who was running into a tree again and again.

She walked over to him and asked "Why do you keep running into the tree?"

* * *

Harry kept running into the tree. He wanted to wake up from this dream. Then he heard a fumiler voice.

He asked "Mione is that you?"

The other cub nodded and asked "Harry?"

Harry nodded and asked "Where are we?"

Hermione said "We are in African savanna. How was your summer so far?"

"Not too bad. The Durslys were not happy to see me. My Uncle hit me a little then he locked me in my cu room. How was yours?"

"My p p parents died in a car crash."

If the situation wasn't sad Harry would have laughed at the irony of Hermione's statement.

He said "Sorry about your parents Mione."

She said "It's ok. Now lets go find someone to help us because we won't survive long if we don't get food. Plus we don't know how to get food."

Harry nodded. Then they walked around looking for someone to help them.

**Author's note**

What should happen next?

Who should they meet?

What should their lion names be?


	3. Anamal's can do magic?

Harry and Hermione walked around the savanna. Then they stopped by a tree.

"Are you lost."said a voice above them.

Harry looked up and saw a monkey.

Then he said "Kind of we are not from here and we are not lions."

Then Harry explained how he got here.

The baboon asked "What are your names?"

Hermione said "I'm Hermione Granger."

Harry said "I'm Harry Potter."

The baboon's eyes widened at Harry's name. Harry thought_ great even animals know my name. _

The baboon said "I'm Rafiki and I think I know how you got here."

Harry asked "How?

Rafiki said "Magic."

Hermione asked "You know about magic?"

Rafiki nodded. Then he jumped down from the tree and got his walking stick.

He pointed it in the air and said "Lumos." The end of the stick lit up.

Then he said "Nox." The light went out.

Harry and Hermione stared at Rafiki and asked "How can you do magic?"

Rafiki said "I went to the MAA."

Harry said "What's that mean?"

"Magical Animal Academy."

"Can you summon us some food?"

"No. You can't use magic for everything and you need to learn how to hunt like a lion. If I do it for you you will not learn anything."

"You sound like Mione."

Hermione slapped the back of Harry's head with her paw.

Harry said "Ow sorry Mione. So Rifiki how do we learn how to hunt?"

Rifiki said "I have friends that will teach you. Follow me."

The two lions followed Rifiki hoping to get food.

Arthor's Note

When should this take place in The Lion King?

Should Harry and Hermione go to MAA or should Rifiki teach them magic?

If they go to MAA who should they meet?

Should a dark wizard kid become a lion too?

If so who?

What should Harry and Hermione's lion names be?

Who should be Harry and Hermione's families?

Rifiki will be a teacher to Harry and Hermione. I plan on them having fake names so they can get a new start. This story will not be a HxSimba or HRxNala. It might be a HxHr or something. The wizards will find them latter. R and R.


	4. New Families

Chapter 4 New Families

Rafiki led the two lion cubs across the savanna.

Harry said "Mione we should have new names to go with our lion forms."

Hermione said "That's a good idea Harry."

"My new name is going to be Kopa."

"Ok. My new name will be Niddi. It means patience in African."

(Authors note. I will be calling them by those names from now on.)

A zebra ran toward them and said "You have to help my mate she is hurt."

Rafiki nodded and said "I am going der help you two stay here until I return."

Both cubs nodded as they watched the baboon disappear from sight. Across the savanna Kopa saw two other cubs.

He said "Hey Niddi there are two cubs over there let's go and see if they would teach us how to hunt."

Niddi said "No. Rafiki told us to stay here."

Kopa rolled his eyes and said "You always follow what adults say. We are only going to talk to them. There is no harm in that. Come on stop being a stick in the mud. Besides this will be a chance to get some friends."

"Fine let's go and I am not a stick in the mud."

Kopa laughed and shook his head. They went over to the other two cubs. one of them had a golden brown fur. The other one had white fur.

One of the cubs noticed them and asked"Hi. Do you want to play with us?"

Kopa said "We were hoping you would teach us how to hunt."

The white cub said "A loin or lioness would teach you better than we could. My name is Nala and this is my best friend Simba."

"Oh ok nice to meet you. My name is Kopa and this is my beat friend Niddi."

"Where did you come from and Where is your pride?"

"Our pride died yesterday. We have been trying to find someone to help us. We found Rafiki and have been with him. He is helping a zebra right now. "

"Sorry about your pride. It is a good thing you are with Rafiki he will help you find someone to take care of you guys."

Kopa nodded. Then Rafiki came back and went over to the cubs.

He said "You found Nala and the young prince. Now would you like to come with us Nala and Simba."

Nala and Simba nodded. The cubs followed the baboon.

While they were walking Kopa asked "Simba why did Rafiki call you young prince?"

Simba said "I am a prince. My parents are the king and queen of the Pridelands."

"What are the Pridelands?"

"It's our land."

"Ok."

"Look that's where I live."

They came to a large rock that stuck out over the land. Niddi and Kopa looked at the rock in amazement.

Kopa asked "What is that place?"

Rafiki said "Welcome to Pride Rock."

Kopa muttered to Niddi "Dose everything around here have to have the name pride in it."

Niddi slapped him on the back of his head with her paw and said "Be nice this is where Rafiki's friends live."

Kopa rubbed the back of his head. Then they went up the rock and stopped at the cave entrance. A lioness saw them and came over to them.

She asked "Hello Rafiki. What are you doing here?"

Rafiki bowed and said "I found two cubs alone and they told me that their pride died and they have been alone ever since. I am helping them find a family. Their names are Kopa and Niddi."

"Sarafina, Mufasa come out here I have something to tell you."

A lion and Lioness came over to them.

Sarafina said "Yes Sarabi."

Sarabi told them about Kopa and Niddi.

Sarafina said "Poor cubs and they are so young. I would love to take one of them in."

Kopa and Niddi looked at each other. Kopa nodded. Niddi said "I would be happy to be your chi- I mean cub."

Mufasa asked "Sarabi can I talk to you alone?"

Sarabi nodded and they went back into the cave.

Nala takeled Niddi to the ground and said "We are sisters now."

Niddi nodded and stood up.

Kopa said "Enjoy your new family Niddi," said Kopa sadly.

Kopa walked away from then and down the rock.

Niddi said "Kopa wait."

She went in frount of Kopa and stopped.

She asked "Why are you leaving?"

Kopa said "Mufasa and Sarabi left to talk. They don't want me nobody does."

Niddi slapped Kopa's face and said "Don't ever say that again. I need you here with me your my beast friend. Now let's go back."

Kopa nodded and they went back to the others. Sarabi and Mufasa came out of the cave.

Sarabi asked "Kopa would you like to be our son?"

Kopa asked "You want me to be your son?

Sarabi and Mufasa nodded.

Kopa nodded and said "Yes I want to be your son."

Simba tackled Kopa to the ground.

He said "We are brothers now."

Kopa got up and said "Yes we are."

Rafiki said "I will be teaching Kopa and Niddi five days. They are special."

Sarabi and Mufasa nodded. Rifiki left. Mufasa and Sarabi licked their new son. Kopa felt happy to have a new family.


End file.
